onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lord Boros/@comment-107.188.180.84-20151026083043
I argue that Goku is VERY much a Galaxy Buster+, easily. Though he never actually did it himself (seeing as he, the "good guy" isn't allowed to, for reasons of continuity), he can be scaled by the other characters without said moral limitations. In the very beginning of the DBZ, both Vegeta and Nappa were already Planet Buster+'s. Considering Vegeta could do it easily with just 2 fingers, it is presumable Nappa (who is of similar strength) could also do it, with a little more effort. Using these established facts, Raditz, a Lower-Mid Class Sayain, is presumably a Planet Buster- at the time he went to earth considering he was already at world conquering levels. What this means is simply, by the transitive property, Goku was already nearly a Planet Buster- at the very beginning ''of DBZ, and became a Planet Buster+ upon the time he came to fight, and defeat Vegeta. To put that in perspective, 'every villain after Raditz was a Planet Buster+ and higher, 'and each major one was exponentially stronger than the last.That means that by the time the series got to Namek, the scale was already reaching Solar System busters, primarily being Freiza (and Goku, upon becoming Super Sayain). Now before you raise your doubtful typing hands, yes, Freiza is easily a Solar System Buster, my evidence is that he was able to destroy a planet about the size of Namek (''many times bigger than Earth)...with an energy ball that was created by one finger effortlessly, in his first form. C''onsidering he gets exponentially stronger with each successive transformation, mathmatically speaking he should be able to destroy a solar system (with good due effort) by his 3rd form, not even his Final. I'm sure you probably want to address why he wasn't able to destroy Namek like he did Planet Vegeta, even though he was in his final form, and though a good arguement, that is a misconception, it isn't that he couldn't, he just didn't, out of interest of wanting to get off of the planet before it went boom, he didn't want to be in the heat of that blast. He was able to do it safely for Planet Vegeta, because he was hundereds of thousands of miles away from the planet when he destroyed it. Not to mention the fact that most of his minions and soliders were in the range of Humanity Buster+ to Planet Buster+ ''EACH, also meaning that by most of the other Z warriors are also Planet Busters as well....yes, including Krillin. When we consider how much stronger each villain was after the last, I think that it be safe to say that the first official Galaxy Buster level enemy in DBZ would be Perfect Cell (He'd likely have to put everything he had into doing it though admittedly). I evidence this with the fact that Broly, a character who was able to destroy an entire galaxy with little effort (just a one handed small blast did the trick) was as almost exactly strong as Cell Saga Goku, Vegeta, F. Trunks, Teen Gohan, and Piccolo combined, and that wasn't even Buu level yet. Quite frankly, since Galaxy Buster+ was already passed through the Cell Saga, I don't even know how to classify Buu at all really, granted his description probably says enough, he was a threat to the entire universe, he had to be sealed by the combined power of all the existing gods (Kais), though not including destruction gods. Finally, by Super cannon or GT cannon (either is overkill either way) Goku is already surpassing the power of Gods by the end of this, I don't think there is a classification that can accurately say how powerful he ''actually ''is, I postulate that he is probably somewhere between Galaxy Cluster Buster and Universe Buster-, by the end of the now running Super cannon, I would bet that he probably grows to be a Multiverse Buster+. Superman, eat your heart out.